Dark Enchantment
by ilovespikespiegel
Summary: Eric may be drop-dead sexy, but can he allow a human into his heart? Her name is Ginnie, Sam Merlotte's sister. If things weren't complicated enough, what happens when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Looking for co-author for this! PM me
1. Chapter 1

"444 Industrial Drive, Shreveport," I said reading the slip of paper that girl Sookie gave to me at my brother's bar. I wondered how Sam was going to take the news that I wasn't going to be working at Merlotte's like he planned, especially considering where I want to work instead. If one thing's for sure about my brother Sam it's this, he is _no_ fan of vampires.

The bar was called Fangtasia; at least, I _think_ it was called Fangtasia, according to the red neon lettering on the sign in the window. The crowd of people waiting in line at the door was definitely a little intimidating; they were vampires, I am a human. But Sookie told me that she and Bill would be there tonight at 11 and since it is now 11:20, I should probably make my way inside. So I stood in line behind the many vampires until I was being carded at the door by a pretty vampire woman in a short black leather dress and matching knee-high boots.

"What's someone like yourself doing in a place like this?" She asked me after examining my ID.

"M-My friend Sookie invited me." I said nervously.

"Sookie? Ah yes, the girl who's dating Mr. Compton. They are at a table on the side of the room." She handed me back my ID and pointed inside.

I took a deep breath and held it, before stepping inside of Fangtasia. I was instantly called over by Sookie and it was then that I could release my breath and relax. I sat down in a chair across from Sookie and another man who was most likely a vampire.

"Ginnie this is my boyfriend Bill. Bill this is Sam's sister, Ginnie Merlotte." Sookie said cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sam and I don't normally see eye-to-eye but I hope the three of us can become good friends." Bill had a very soothing voice, and very striking good-looks but he was Sookie's boyfriend, and plus...he was a vampire. I smiled graciously at Bill before scanning the inside of Fangtasia. _So many vampires_...

I had sort of faded into my own little world for a moment when Bill and Sookie seemed to be arguing about something. Something about me, that much I knew.

"Sookie we have to go see Eric, he summoned us." Bill said offering Sookie his hand.

"What about Ginnie? Bill I don't want to get her involved with Eric."

"Your friend can wait here then."

The two of them walked hand-in-hand up to an elevated part of the bar where there were a few chairs seated. In one of the chairs was a man with icy skin and long blonde hair. He was _gorgeous_...at least, from what I could tell anyway. After Sookie and Bill made their way to the blonde man, and after much conversing between the three of them, the blonde man pointed to me and gestured me towards him. My heart was beating faster and harder than I thought was possible. But then I remembered I was in a room full of probably hungry vampires, and I told my heart to cool it. I swallowed hard and stood up from the table, grabbed my purse, and then I made my way towards the stage at the other end of Fangtasia.

"Eric, she doesn't want any trouble. She only came here because I invited her, so if there's going to be any trouble, it doesn't need to be with her." Sookie said stepping in front of me.

The blonde man, whose name I concluded to be Eric, was in his throne one minute and then the next minute he was standing inches in front of me. I took a step back, startled.

"Such a pretty girl...Why haven't I seen you before? Surely I would have remembered you." Eric said staring down into my eyes. What beautiful blue-green eyes he had. He had me in a trance like state, until he touched my face.

"M-My name is Ginnie Merlotte, I just moved to Bon Temps from Maryland yesterday." I couldn't break away from his eyes.

"Well, Ginnie, if you are looking for a job, there is an opening available at the bar here. I could certainly use another assistant." He stroked my cheek with his hand, as cold as ice.

"I-I would love to work here Eric, thank you."

"Good, you start tomorrow night. Wear something...sexy." Every word rolled out beautifully.

Sookie did not look pleased that I had enjoyed Eric's affections. Bill didn't look as if he cared either way. Oh god how pissed Sam will be when he finds out that I'm working _here_ instead of at Merlotte's. Eric took a step closer towards me and leaned his head beside my face near my neck. I gave into his temptations and turned my head the other way so that my neck was fully exposed. God I'm an idiot.

"Aren't you frightened, of giving yourself over to a hungry vampire that you just met?" Eric kissed my cheek, and then at the top of my neck, and he kept kissing until he was at the vein in my neck.

I knew he was going to bite me; I gave myself over to him _to_ bite me. I froze and cringed, waiting to feel the sharp piercing fangs in my skin. But instead of fangs, I only felt his kisses go farther and farther down my neck.

"Sookie maybe we should leave them alone." Bill said offering her his hand again.

"I told Sam I would watch after her Bill I am not leaving her alone with Eric of all people."

Eric paused and said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Sookie." He then resumed kissing my neck. I wondered why he chose my neck to kiss. I mean sure it was sensual because he was a vampire and that's where vampires bite...but still, I would've preferred my lips.

"Ginnie I think your brother is getting worried by now." Sookie said impatiently.

I looked back up into Eric's eyes and said, "My brother will be worried; I should probably go."

Eric seemed to be thinking about something. "What time is it? 12:30? I can walk you back to your brother's bar if you would like."

I smiled and nodded. "Very much so Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Ginnie, I know your brother is certainly not a fan of fangs. What about you?" Eric walked beside me through the woods back to my brother's bar.

"I may be Sam's sister but I am nothing like him Eric. I will say that honestly I had no intentions on getting to know a vampire before tonight, before I met you." I put my head down, I knew I was blushing.

Eric put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. I can honestly say that I have never ever thought I would be in the arms of a vampire. But I was glad to be in Eric's arms, it was like a safe haven. The bar began coming into view and my heart started racing. I hadn't seen my brother yet and if he saw me with Eric...he would probably try to kill him. I began playing out ways in my head that I could avoid a huge confrontation with Sam. I could say that I was jumped in the woods and that Eric rescued me. Or I could say that...

"Ahh!" I was so busy living in my thoughts that I didn't see the large root on the ground. The large root that practically swallowed my foot, throwing me onto the ground. I couldn't walk; I could barely move. Eric ran to my rescue, obviously, and picked me off of the ground and carried me the rest of the way to the bar.

"Eric, if Sam sees you carrying me..." I began but stopped when Eric placed a single finger to my lips.

"You can't walk, and I'm certainly not going to make you suffer and try to walk just to please your human brother." Eric said soothingly.

We reached the entrance of Merlotte's and I knew all hell was about to break loose. Bill and Sookie went into the bar first; I assumed they went to warn Sam about my...companion. Eric stood outside the bar holding me in his arms, waiting for Sookie to give us the cue that we could go inside. Instead of Sookie coming outside, my brother burst out of the entrance, enraged.

"You get your damn hands off of my sister right this second. I can take care of her myself, I certainly don't need no damn vampire to watch out for my baby sister." Sam took me from Eric's arms.

Eric scoffed. "Well _Sam_ I assure you I had nothing but good intentions for your sister."

"The only intentions you had was for her blood."

"I can snap your neck like a twig, I'm sure you're aware of that."

This was going too far. I shouted, "Enough! Sam I appreciate you trying to protect me but I am 24 years old; I can make my own decisions."

He put me down on the curb and then lunged for Eric. Eric grabbed his arm so quick that if you blinked, you would have missed it. He began twisting until finally Sam gave in. He went back into the bar and slammed the door shut, shattering the glass.

"I may not be able to tell Sookie what to do about her vampire, but _you_ are my sister. I will _not_ sit back and let you be used for blood." Sam shouted from the now broken door.

I hugged my knees and felt tears rolling down my face. "Eric? Eric where are you?"

When I got no response, I stood up and scanned the area. No Eric.

"Ginnie honey, you can stay at my house if you want. I know there's a lot of tension between you and Sam right now. Eric can come by too." She gave me a friendly hug.

I accepted Sookie's invitation and followed her back to her house. Eric was waiting on the porch swing.

"Eric!" I ran, well hobbled, up to the porch swing and was welcomed by Eric with an embrace.

"Sookie, do you mind if I take Ginnie back to my house in Shreveport? I want to take care of her and her sprained ankle." Eric was carrying me again.

"Eric that's fine." Sookie smiled. "But let me give her some of my clothes first to change into. Hers are at her brother's and..."

Eric nodded and placed me gently down on my feet. I followed Sookie into the house. She told me to wait in the living room while she went into her bedroom to get me some clothes. A man was sitting on her couch, he was a human. I guessed he was Sookie's brother by the resemblance between them. The second he saw me, he hopped up and made a move on me.

"Are you new in town? You must be new in town because I would have remembered your face, that's for sure." He said.

I took a step backwards but he followed and took a step towards me until I was up against the wall. He stroked my hair and tried another pick-up line on me.

"You don't even know me or my name, and it just so happens...I have a boyfriend." I said finally.

"Who? I can be better than him in every way. I'm stronger, faster, and definitely better in..." Before he could finish his sentence, Eric flew through the front door and threw the man against the wall, his hands never leaving the man's throat. Sookie ran into the living room with the clothes for me packed neatly into a small travel bag. At the sight of her brother in Eric's clutches, she dropped the bag and ran over to him.

"Eric! Get off of him!" Sookie screamed. "Ginnie what the hell happened?"

"Your brother had me up against the wall! He would not stop flirting with me and he would not back off." I said sternly.

"Jason! You don't even know this girl and already you're hitting on her?" Sookie was angry at her brother, but not angry enough to let her brother be choked to death.

Eric released his grip on Jason's throat slightly. "Listen _Jason_, Ginnie is _mine_. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"F-Fine! Whatever dude." Jason said between barely attained breaths.

Eric let Jason fall to the ground gasping for air. Then quick as a flash, grabbed the travel bag Sookie packed for me, swooped me into his arms, and flew out of the house and into the woods. He set me down on a tree stump to let me rest for a moment.

"What was that Eric?"

"I'm sorry. Did you like that boy?"

"No! Absolutely not! But what did you mean I'm _yours_?"

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "It's a vampire thing Ginnie. It means that you are my human and nobody else can feed from you."

My jaw dropped. "F-Feed from me! N-No way in hell Eric!"

He moved behind me at that freakishly lightning quick speed again and kissed my neck at the top and worked his way down. His kisses were ice cold but they warmed my body in every way possible. He crouched in front of me and took my sprained ankle in his hands delicately and began kissing where I sprained it. He kissed my ankle and then his hands began stroking my thigh and his hand traveled upwards. I grabbed his hand and brought it to a place that didn't make me uncomfortable.

"Eric..." I breathed.

"Yes my love?"

"Kiss me..."

"I _am_ kissing you."

"No. _Kiss me._" I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and kissed him. His lips were so soft and cold but the kiss was incredible. He seemed to be enjoying it too because he didn't stop until I pulled away for a breath. His fangs came out and he turned his head away quickly so I would not see them. He clamped his mouth shut and waited for his fangs to retract before he would speak to me.

"We should be getting to my house now. The sun will be up in a few hours." Eric picked me up in his arms and moved at lightning speed through the woods to a very large, very gothic-looking mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

When Eric layed me down on the king sized bed in one of the spare bedrooms, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Eric why did your fangs come out when we kissed?" I asked.

He layed on the bed beside me and propped himself on his arm. "Apparently you don't know much about vampires Ginnie. Our fangs come out when we get...turned on, as you might say."

"S-so you're saying that our kiss made you..." I couldn't stop myself from blushing and my blushing was accompanied by giggling.

Eric smirked. "I can honestly say that a human has never made me feel this way Ginnie."

"Do your fangs come out every time we kiss?"

"Well it depends on the kiss."

I kissed him as softly as I could on his icy lips and almost immediately his fangs came out. I couldn't help giggling.

"Damn it...your kisses are just that incredible Ginnie," Eric laughed. "Be honored."

"I am." I climbed on top of him and pulled him into another deep kiss. We rolled over and he was then on top of me. His fangs were out and he began kissing my neck again.

"Ginnie, I-I can't keep this up. I don't want to hurt you." He said staring down into my eyes.

I turned my head to one side fully and once again gave myself to Eric. He tried to resist but the temptations became too much for him and he sunk his fangs into my neck. The pain was sharp and intense but it was quick, and it turned into a euphoria I had never experienced before in my life. After a few minutes of feeling my blood leave my neck, Eric stopped. He held himself over me and kissed me, even though his mouth was covered in my blood.

"I can give you some of my blood. It'll help heal your ankle and your bite marks Ginnie." Eric's fangs had not yet retracted.

"Okay." I hesitated.

Eric bit into his wrist making a large wound and then he held his wrist to my mouth for me to drink. At the moment, it seemed incredibly gross and ridiculous, but when I took the first taste, I couldn't resist it. I grasped his wrist and took in his blood. It tasted, well, like blood. But Eric's blood was amazing, and it gave me a feeling of strength and healing and...

"Ginnie..." He stopped me from drinking too much blood; his wrist healed almost instantly.

"Eric what else will drinking your blood do to me?"

"Well, you will be stronger, faster, it will heighten your senses, and increase your...sex drive." Eric seemed to be enjoying my reaction as he said the last part of his sentence.

"My what? Eric! You knew this when you were giving me your blood in your house, in your bed!" I leapt out of the bed and landed on my sprained ankle. I expected to feel a rush of pain. I felt nothing; it felt as if it had never been sprained at all.

"Feeling better love?" Eric smirked at me.

I crossed my arms and fake-pouted. "Eric Northman!"

He was behind me in a split-second and began stroking my hair. "You're so cute when you pout Ginnie. You're the most incredibly sexy human I have ever met or seen in my 1000 years of living."

"A thousand years? You must have had tons of practice kissing, but I manage to make your fangs come out. I do feel proud." I giggled.

"You must have had a lot of practice too; a girl like you has certainly had no trouble finding a boyfriend."

"Well I mean yeah I've dated, and I kissed a guy...once. But that's it." I sat down on the bed.

"Bill was Sookie's first. I heard from Sookie and from many others that sex with a vampire is incomprehensibly incredible compared to sex with a human." Eric's hands were travelling up my thighs again.

I stopped him from going any further. "Eric, I just met you tonight."

"And already you have kissed me and let me bite you and drank my blood."

"Exactly, give me a break for the night Eric. It's four in the morning anyway, the sun will be up soon." It was actually only 2 in the morning but I had to find a way out of this situation.

He sighed and took a step backwards from me. "Alright, you win. But I will see you tonight at Fangtasia. Be there at 10 and remember to wear something sexy. Feel free to search the closet if you would like. Good night."

Eric left the room and closed the door behind him. I searched the travel bag Sookie packed for me for a change of clothes to wear to bed. I found a long white nightgown that was a very light material. I removed my casual dress I had been wearing along with my undergarments. I found a pair of black lacy underwear brand new in the closet in the bedroom and I changed into them along with a matching bra. I shut the closet door and picked up the nightgown from the bed.

"Ginnie I forgot to tell you..." Eric didn't knock; he just walked right through the door.

"Eric!" I held the nightgown in front of my exposed body.

Eric had to hide his fangs again. Geez if he's been alive for over 1000 years and I turn him on this much, I must be good. "Don't go into the basement when you wake up. That's all I wanted to tell you. Good night."

I slipped the nightgown on after Eric left the room and climbed into bed. The bed was so large and so empty with only me in it. I drifted off to sleep wondering how it would feel to fall asleep in Eric's arms.

I awoke the next morning to my cell phone ringing nonstop for a good five minutes. It was, of course, my brother Sam.

"Hello?"

"Ginnie! Where the hell are you? You didn't come back to my house and you didn't stay with Sookie. If you stayed with that vampire, Ginnie I swear..."

"What Sam? Okay what are you gonna do if I stayed with Eric?" I hung up my phone and threw it onto the floor angrily, which probably wasn't a good idea considering the way it broke in half.

"Shit! Sam's really going to kill me now."

I figured it would be best if I went over to his bar and talked to him. Maybe he would give me a part-time job at Merlotte's during the day that wouldn't interfere with my job at Fangtastia.


	4. Chapter 4

"Virginia I don't have anything to say to you." Sam said while giving two drinks to Arlene to bring to the customers.

I slammed my fist down onto the counter. "I'm your sister Sam! You can't just shut me out of your life."

He took a breath and shook his head before exploding on me. "My sister?" He scoffed. "After last night you're nothing but a goddamn fangbanger!"

My jaw dropped. Every single person in the bar turned to look at us. I knew Sam regretted what he had said the second it came out of his mouth. I knew this by the way he chased after me when I ran out of Merlotte's. It was only around 3:00 and Eric wouldn't be able to come out of the basement for a few more hours. Sam grabbed my arm from behind me.

"Ginnie wait, I'm sorry."

I snatched my arm out of Sam's grip and continued walking. He called my name again so I stopped, turned around, and yelled, "Sam Merlotte my personal life is none of your damn business! But since you accused me of being a...a _fangbanger_ I'll tell you this right now. All Eric and I have done is kiss, okay? Keep your nose out of my business!"

Sam was speechless. I will say I honestly felt bad about blowing up on him like that. After all, he is my only brother. But he called me a _fangbanger!_ I heard about them from Eric; he told me that they were what the majority of humans that attented Fangtasia were. They were just humans that were basically addicted to having sex with vampires and letting them bite them. I certainly was no fangbanger. I'm not a-a _banger_ of any kind. Alright, I'll be totally honest here. I didn't want to seem completely lame in front of Eric but...he was the first guy I had ever kissed, and it was incredible. His lips were ice cold but they warmed my body in every way possible.

Maybe Sookie would know how I could get through to my brother. I have time to kill anyway until Fangtasia opens at 6:00 and I can see my boyfrie...wait...can I call him my boyfriend? I mean we kissed and I let him bite me, but does that make me his girlfriend? Unless, maybe...Sam was right? Not about me being a fangbanger but about the concept of fangbangers. Maybe that's all I was to Eric; an all-night snack machine. I couldn't take anymore of this...

"Why did I get myself into this mess? Why would I date someone I can only see when the sun goes down?" I screamed at myself in the middle of the woods before giving up and plopping onto a tree stump.

"Ginnie? Are you okay?" Sookie called from the woods, scaring the life out of me. I hadn't expected anyone else to be in the woods with me; hence my screaming at myself.

"Sook I'm fine."

"So you always scream at yourself?" She was in front of me now.

I couldn't take the pressure any longer. I began sobbing practically hysterically. "No! Everything's not okay! My own brother called me a fangbanger and I'm an all-night snack machine for Eric! God I'm so fucking stupid..."

Sookie hugged me and tried to get me to calm down. "Ginnie, Sam is just upset about you dating a vampire. He'll come around, trust me. And about Eric, I've never seen him react the way he did the other night when Jason came on to you. Oh and about that, Jason was drunk off his ass and had no clue what he was doing. I apologize for him."

"Well I forgive your brother. I just don't know what to do about Eric...I mean, he said I was _his_ but what does that even mean really?"

"It means nobody else can feed on you, not that you would let Eric feed on you anyway, right?"

I looked down.

"Ginnie...you didn't. You know what his blood will do to you right?" She seemed as concerned as my sister would be, if I had a sister that is.

I pulled down the collar of my shirt to show her the bite marks which had almost healed completely. I was afraid to answer Sookie's question. I knew what Eric told me his blood would do to me, but was there something else? Something he hadn't told me? Something...bad?

"No it's nothing bad really. It just means that he'll know where you are all the time and he will be able to sense your feelings and emotions much easier." She covered her mouth and gasped.

W-What just happened? I didn't even ask her anything and she was already answering my unasked question? Th-that's not possible, unless...unless she can read what I'm thinking. Oh god I hope I haven't thought anything bad!

She bit her lip and pondered what she should say to me. "Ginnie...I don't tell this to too many people because most people think I'm a freak because of it, but...I'm a telepath."

This day was just getting weirder by the second. All I wanted was to go home and be held by Eric in his loving embrace. But what time is it?

Sookie blurted out, "It's about a quarter after four. Crap! Sorry Ginnie!"

"Stay out of my head! Please!" I stood up and stormed the rest of the way back to Eric's house through the woods.

* * *

><p>Eric's eyes were shut but his mind was racing as he layed silently in the coffin deep in the basement of his mansion. Every thought was consumed by Virginia Merlotte, Eric's human. His thoughts raced back to the previous night he spent with Ginnie and the night played out in his head, from <em><span>his point of view<span>_.

"Eric why did your fangs come out when we kissed?" Ginnie asked as I laid her onto the bed.

I layed beside her and propped myself on my arm; I had a feeling she would enjoy the answer to her question. "Apparently you don't know much about vampires Ginnie. Our fangs come out when we get...turned on, as you might say."

"S-so you're saying that our kiss made you..." She covered her mouth to hide her giggling. She shouldn't have hid it, her giggling is beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful.

I said the truth, "I can honestly say that a human has never made me feel this way Ginnie."

"Do your fangs come out every time we kiss?" She loved the fact that she had the ability to make my fangs come out.

"Well it depends on the kiss." I said. But I knew that no matter how she kissed me, it would have the same effect.

She kissed me as lightly as she could and immediately my fangs came out, just like I thought. I would have to learn to control that.

"Damn it...your kisses are just that incredible Ginnie," I laughed. "Be honored."

"I am." She climbed on top of me and pulled me into another deep kiss. We rolled over and then I was on top of her. My fangs hadn't retracted yet and I couldn't resist her beautiful pale neck.

"Ginnie, I-I can't keep this up. I don't want to hurt you." I said staring down into her green eyes.

She turned her head to one side fully and once again gave herself to me. I tried to resist but the temptations became too much and I sunk my fangs into her neck. Her blood tasted sweeter than any I had ever tasted in my 1000 years of living...well my 1000 years of being dead. After a few minutes of feeling her blood leave her neck, I stopped drinking. I held myself over her and kissed her, my mouth still covered in her blood. I doubted if she would mind very much because she didn't resist even the slightest bit.

She responded by kissing me back, but she was much too weak. "I can give you some of my blood. It'll help heal your ankle and your bite marks Ginnie."

She paused, seeming to be completely repulsed by the idea. Finally she hesitated and said, "Okay."

I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth for her to drink. After the first taste of my blood, she couldn't resist. Seeing her enjoy my blood that much was almost as arousing as her kisses. But her kisses...I don't think there's anything that's more appealing. She grabbed my wrist and really started drinking, _a lot._

I whispered her name and slowly stopped her from taking in any more vampire blood than she needed.

"Eric what else will drinking your blood do to me?" Her mouth was covered in my blood; she looked almost like a vampire.

"Well, you will be stronger, faster, it will heighten your senses, and increase your...sex drive." I waited for her reaction as I finished my response. She was either going to scream, hit me, or do both.

"My what? Eric! You knew this when you were giving me your blood in your house, in your bed!" She leapt off of the bed and her eyes widened once she realized she was standing on her ankle that had been sprained.

"Feeling better love?" I smirked.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Eric Northman!"

"You're so cute when you pout Ginnie. You're the most incredibly sexy human I have ever met or seen in my 1000 years of living."

"A thousand years? You must have had tons of practice kissing, but I manage to make your fangs come out. I do feel proud." She seemed to just love that little fact so much.

"You must have had a lot of practice too; a girl like you has certainly had no trouble finding a boyfriend." I figured she had done pretty much everything in the book as far as dating was concerned; she was gorgeous.

"Well I mean yeah I've dated, and I kissed a guy...once. But that's it." She sat down on the bed beside me.

"Bill was Sookie's first. I heard from Sookie and from many others that sex with a vampire is incomprehensibly incredible compared to sex with a human." I could barely resist Ginnie, especially with her mouth covered in blood.

She stopped me dead. "Eric, I just met you tonight."

"And already you have kissed me and let me bite you and drank my blood." She did not seem pleased a I pointed out the obvious.

"Exactly, give me a break for the night Eric. It's four in the morning anyway, the sun will be up soon." The clock hanging on the wall behind her read 2:00; she was lying. But, I could tell she had had enough for the night, as had I.

"Alright, you win. But I will see you tonight at Fangtasia. Be there at 10 and remember to wear something sexy. Feel free to search the closet if you would like. Good night." I kissed her good night on the forehead and then left the bedroom. I missed sleeping in a bed, in a bedroom. My bed was a coffin in my basement. The worst part about being a vampire now? I can't wake up with Ginnie in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I reached Eric's house by 5:00 and since it was the middle of January, the sun had already gone down and Eric would awaken soon. Since he knew I was going out during the day, he gave me a key to his house and I made sure to keep it safe in my jacket pocket. The jacket that I...left in Eric's house. Shit! Now I'm stuck, out here, in the darkness; while my vampire sleeps inside where he's safe and sound. I sighed heavily and waited for Eric to look for me on the bench on the porch. I layed down on the bench as best as I could, it wasn't a very large bench after all; but it gave me time to think. Time to think about what my brother had said to me today, time to think about Sookie's telepathy, and time to think about Eric. What was I to Eric? I am..._his_ as he says, but what does that even mean? Am I his girlfriend? He never asked me to be.

I heard someone in the woods across from Eric's house and instantly was on the defense. It could have been anyone. It could have been a bloodthirsty vampire looking for a vulnerable human locked out of her house like I was. I sat frozen on the bench, afraid to run for the fear of being chased down. I was ready to either attack or scream or do whatever I could do when none other than Sookie walks through the woods. If she was a telepath then why didn't she know that I was scared half to death by her coming through the woods? She walked up the driveway and up to the bench where I was sitting, confusion on her face.

"Did you and Eric have a fight?" She looked genuinely concerned which was strange, why would she care about my relationship with Eric?

"No, I forgot my key inside. I'm locked out. Why would you think Eric and I had a fight?"

"The way you were talking back at Merlotte's. I mean vampire and human relationships don't always work out Ginnie." Was her and Bill's relationship on the outs?

Now she had me curious. "Sook, you and Bill, are you guys okay? I haven't seen him around lately not at Fangtasia or Merlotte's or even with you."

She smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was one of those smiles that you give when you want to do the opposite of smile but you don't want sympathy so you smile instead. I thought I could see tears welling up in her eyes but in this light it was hard to tell.

She sat down beside me and stammered nervously,"Bill's just out of town on a business trip."

I may not have been a telepath but I knew she was lying. "Well how far away is he? And why didn't he take you with him?"

"Peru. He has company with him."

"Company as in?"

"Another vampire. Her name is Lorena. She's his _maker_ and whenever she summons him he has to go. But Eric called me and told me that there was something he needed to tell me about what was going on in Peru, so here I am."

I hugged her comfortingly until my brain processed the last part of what she had said. "Eric...called...you? When?"

"A few minutes ago." She wiped tears from her eyes.

He called Sookie a few minutes ago did he? While I'm stuck outside, in the dark, in the cold? What the hell Eric? Geez if Sook didn't seem this upset about Bill, I would swear she had some sort of feelings for Eric. Sookie flashed me a look of anger and hurt. What had I said to upset her? Oh, I forgot. I didn't have to _say_ anything. This really would take some getting used to.

I opened my mouth to apologize to Sookie for sayi...thinking what I did. Boy was I stupid, apologizing for my own thoughts. But before I had the chance to say anything, Eric burst out of the front door as if it were on fire.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Eric?"

He turned around and when he saw me sitting on the bench, he relaxed and walked over as if he was never worried to begin with. "I was looking for you since I woke up Ginnie, you shouldn't scare me like that. Hey Sook."

"I got locked out; I forgot my key upstairs." As I said that, Sookie nodded to Eric and walked off.

Eric looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Eric, I did. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here with me." He held me in his arms where I always knew I was safe.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Ginnie I wish I could be like you. I wish I could wake up with you in my arms, be with you all throughout the day, and fall asleep with you, in a bed, not in a coffin. I've never said this before but...I actually wish I was a human. Or that you were a vampire but that's your own free will."

Not knowing where I was really got to Eric, I'd never seen him babble like this. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and placed a single finger to his lips. "Eric, we have so much time to discuss things like that. But for now, I wanted to ask you about that offer you gave me last night."

My lips replaced my finger and before I knew it he was carrying me upstairs, trying hard not to break our kiss. When we did break the kiss momentarily, his fangs were out. I giggled. It was so nice to know that I had the ability to turn a vampire on.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric stopped kissing me and placed me gently down onto my feet. I was highly disappointed.

"What did you say to Sookie? I needed to talk to her about Bill's situation in Peru." Eric was serious, and I mean sure I've seen him serious before but never like this. Maybe something _was_ going on with him and Sookie. I sure hoped I was wrong.

"I didn't _say_ anything Eric, that's the problem. I was having my own private conversation in _my_ head and she just blurted out what I was thinking!"

"Well, what were you thinking?" Eric didn't seem surprised that Sookie had read my mind.

I sighed. "By the way she acted about you I thought that she had feelings for you or that something was going on with you two."

His face remained expressionless, which was _so_ not the reaction I had hoped for. He said, "Look Ginnie, before you came into my life, things were...complicated. You don't know about things that happened before we met. Things that happened with me and Sookie or me and anyone else."

I crossed my arms across my chest and furrowed my eyebrows.

Eric's seriousness softened and he moved behind me and hugged me. "You are _so_ cute when you fake pout Ginnie."

I was _so_ not fake pouting, I was pissed. "Just go, Eric okay? Go call Sookie and invite her over." I shoved my way out of Eric's arms and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I stood close by the door, waiting for Eric to knock or barge inside; but he didn't. Instead, I heard him dial a number on his cell phone and I assumed it was Sookie.

"Sook, you have to come over. " Eric said sternly.

I couldn't hear what Sookie was saying on the other end of the line; I only heard Eric's side of the conversation.

"Yes, it is about Lorena," he began. "Ginnie's fine, she's just...jealous that's all. Jealous of what? Of you of course. She doesn't know about the amnesia or the first time Bill cheated on you before he proposed. She doesn't know about any of that Sookie." Eric obviously had no idea I could hear him on the phone...did he?

He finished up his phone call by saying, "Look, Sook, just come over and we'll work everything out okay?"

Eric shut his cell phone and then I heard his footsteps approach the bedroom door. He knocked three times. "Ginnie? Ginnie I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset you. I'm sorry that Sookie has to be involved in this but there was a lot going on before you came into my life. Please can I come in and talk to you?"

He has to ask my permission to enter a room in his own house? I stood up and opened the door and was instantly face to face with my gorgeous vampire. How could I stay mad at those gorgeous eyes, that silky hair, that...that sexy smile. Ah...hell with being mad at him...I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips closed the space between us. I felt his tongue and responded the way I...thought I should. After all, I had never kissed anyone before Eric. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed before climbing on top of me and finishing our kiss where we left off. Things were just heating up when I heard a voice downstairs.

"Eric? Eric are you here?" It was Sookie...of course.

Eric hung his head over and sighed; he hated to break up our current engagement just as much as I did. He kissed me one last time before offering me his arm and leading me downstairs where Sookie was waiting. She did not look pleased, especially with me. I figured I didn't have to verbally apologize, all I had to do was think it and she would read my thoughts.

Eric greeted Sookie and led her and me over to his couch. I sat beside Eric on one couch and Sookie sat on the couch across from us. I won't deny that I never let go of Eric's arm even once; I was _very_ possessive, at least right now I was. Sookie kept glancing at me and raising an eyebrow as if something about me was odd.

"Sookie, I have heard from vampire sources in Peru that Bill and Lorena have been doing more than just business. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but it's true." Eric said.

Sookie burst into tears and Eric took her hand in his to comfort her. I felt bad for Sookie being cheated on twice by the same man with the same woman. But I didn't feel bad enough to let her steal my Eric away from me, no matter what their past held. Oh crap I forgot, Sookie's a telepath.

Sookie stood up quickly and headed for the door. Her hand was on the doorknob before she turned around to give one last comment.

"Why don't you just tell her Eric? Huh? Just tell _your_ Ginnie about how you had amnesia and I kept you safe in my house until you had your memory back. Tell her about how you slept in my bed and about the _wonderful_ sex we had! Tell her how _I_ was your lover! Just tell her Eric!" Sookie left me with that lovely bit of information before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

And then came the awkwardness. I didn't want to question Eric, I didn't want to say anything to Eric. Frankly, I didn't want to even _see_ Eric after what Sookie said.

I gave a nervous smile to the floor before saying, "I'm going to stay at Sam's house. My brother may not like vampires but at least he'd never lie to me."

Eric didn't respond. He didn't protest me from leaving; he didn't even ask to escort me. He simply nodded and remained standing in the same spot. I turned on my heel and went out the front door. I was sure my brother Sam would be glad to see me away from Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

I reached Sam's trailer by around 9:00. I knocked on the door and called his name. After I waited for about five minutes and got no answer, I sat down on the porch steps and cried. I couldn't believe what I had just heard from Sookie about Eric and her. I mean how could he lie to me like that? It wasn't the fact that he had sex that upset me. I'm sure he was no stranger with the ladies all during his human life and vampire lif...death? Whatever. All I know is that Eric is drop-dead sexy with a heart of ice.

Sam finally came to the front door and opened it. When the light from inside his trailer lit up the surrounding area, I saw the boards over the front door of Merlotte's; Sam had broken the glass out of a fit of rage. He looked at me as if I was a ghost but gladly welcomed me inside. I didn't have any luggage or anything, after all, it was at Sam's house since I got here in Bon Temps.

"Gin, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but why were you traveling out there in the woods by yourself this hour of the night?" Sam made me a cup of hot tea in his small kitchen.

"Sookie blurted out the fact that Eric had amnesia not too long ago and he was staying in her house the whole time and the fact that they had wonderful sex the whole time and the fact that he called her his lover." I was shaking. From the cold or from just being upset I had no clue. But I was shaking.

Sam reacted in the way I thought he would react; he jumped up and found the phone before I could grab it out of his hands. "Sam, don't. I don't want any more trouble than what is already here. Sam I just want to go take a shower and go to bed."

He smiled and put the phone down. Would he make the call after I went to bed? Probably, but then I would be sleeping and not really care. I thanked him again for taking me in at this hour of the night and then went into the spare bedroom and found my luggage. It was so nice to be able to wear my own clothes for once, instead of whatever girl's clothes there were in Eric's closet. Maybe Pam's? Wouldn't she have her own house? Either way, I found my nightgown and undergarments and brought them with me into the bathroom. For a trailer to have two bathrooms was very rare, but Sam's did.

I stripped off my...well Eric's...fine...I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my body and it opened up all my senses. I half-expected Eric to just walk through the bathroom door and get into the shower with me. It wouldn't be unlike him. But my shower was alone and I'll be honest, I missed him. After I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and the soap off of my body, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. The bathroom was steamy and I couldn't even see myself in the mirror yet. While I got dressed into my pink plaid bra and underwear, I heard someone knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Sam called from the other side of the front door.

"Eric. I'm looking for Ginnie."

Sam opened the front door but I never once heard him invite Eric inside. "She doesn't want to see you right now. She went to bed."

"Just tell her that I didn't even know about what happened during my amnesia before tonight okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Uh-huh." Sam was shutting the door on Eric, I could tell by the way he was talking and then the door clicked shut and Sam locked it, twice. I was dressed and in my bedroom by the time Sam came down the hall to check on me. It felt so good to be near my family. Sam was the only family I had, we were adopted after all.

The window in my bedroom was wide open and there was no screen inside it to keep bugs and...other things outside. I leaned over to shut it but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it was glued open. I grabbed the window and pulled down with all my strength but the next thing I remember, I was being grabbed out of the window.

I kicked and screamed and tried to force myself out of the hold of whoever had kidnapped me. I was sure it was Eric. But I couldn't actually be sure until I saw this man's face, and in this light, I couldn't. There was duct tape over my mouth so I could no longer scream. Now _that_ was not something Eric would do. Maybe I was really being kidnapped? Oh fuck...Sam hurry!


	8. Chapter 8

I managed to rip the tape off of my mouth and scream with all my might. The man was carrying me under his arm the way a child would carry a stuffed animal. I kicked and screamed until something heavy hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I heard muffled screaming and figured Ginnie was just watching a scary movie on television. She was always one to enjoy the supernatural so I guess it's not that surprising she got herself involved with a vampire. I knocked on her door and asked if I could come in. She didn't answer so I checked the doorknob to see if it was unlocked, it was. I carefully opened the door and walked inside, expecting to see my sister lying in the bed sleeping with the television blasting. What I saw when I walked inside, was the complete opposite of what I had expected. Ginnie was not in her bed and she was not anywhere in her room. The window was open as wide as it could have been and the television was off. Disturbing images began running through my head of Ginnie being carried off through the window by...who? It had to be Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginnie's POV<strong>

I woke up strapped to a chair, a very uncomfortable chair if I may add, and I was face-to-face with...Bill?

"Bill Compton? What on earth am I doing here?" I screamed and realized my mouth was no longer duct taped.

Bill was sitting in front of me with another woman who was also a vampire. She had short black hair and I guessed her to be the Lorena Sookie had told me about. Why would they kidnap me? I tried to maneuver myself in the chair but all that did was move the chair around the room. Crap...I shouldn't have left Eric's house.

"Lorena you can tell her what she's doing here, I'll be back." Bill said before walking out of the room.

The woman named Lorena pulled up a chair in front of me and sat down. "We're not here to hurt you, if you cooperate with us. Eric Northman is going to ruin the project Bill is working on to list all of the vampires in the world. Eric wants to destroy it out of fear that if a vampire directory was made, a telepath directory would be made, and then a shifter directory and so on. A lot of people would be hurt if that kind of information got out. You have to give us Eric's location so we can confront him about this."

"No. I will never tell you where Eric is. And even if this list did get out, how would it affect Eric or me?" I was determined not to give in.

"You really don't know how a list of all the supernatural creatures in the world would hurt you?" She looked dumbfounded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Nope. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a human."

She raised an eyebrow at me this time. "Virginia...you're much more than just a human. You're a fey."

"I-I'm a what! You mean I'm a fairy?"

"No, a fey. Feys can see the future. They have the appearance of fairies sometimes but in your case, it takes a vampire to see it." Lorena had to be kidding me. But by the look on her face, she wasn't kidding; and that scared me even more.

Lorena stood up and walked out of the room the same direction Bill had and I was left there by myself again. I wanted to scream for my brother, for Eric, for anyone who could hear me. I knew Eric _would_ hear me if I so much as whispered his name because of the amount of his blood I consumed. But if I did call Eric then Lorena and Bill would be able to find him and capture him.

"Ugh!" I yelled through my teeth. I didn't know of anyone I could call that would hear me. Except...

I conjured all the strength I could manage to gather and tried to convey my thoughts to Sookie. Sookie! It's me Ginnie! I was at Sam's house when I was kidnapped. I-I don't know where I am but it looks like a really old basement. They're using me to get to Eric. Eric wants to stop Bill from making his vampire directory because then there will be a list of shifters and telepaths and everything else and then everyone who doesn't want their secrets to be revealed will be in danger. I can't move or walk around; I'm strapped to a chair! Sookie help!

I didn't hear anything back, but then again, I didn't exactly expect to hear anything back. I'm not a telepath. I'm a-a fey. I can see the future apparently. I've never had any visions or whatever so I wasn't sure how I could possibly be a fey. Maybe that's why Eric was so drawn to me. I probably would never see Eric again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Even if something happened between Eric and Sookie while he had amnesia, _he had amnesia_. He didn't even know who he was, let alone what he was doing. Geez I hope I'm not projecting my thoughts far enough for Sookie to read. I did need her help getting out of here after all. After seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to turn into hours, I hung my head down and sighed.

That was when Bill and Lorena burst through the door dragging someone behind them. His hands were tied behind his back and they had duct tape over his mouth. I couldn't see his face but I knew that golden mane of hair and that body anywhere. They had gotten Eric, and overpowered him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I knew that Eric had taken Ginnie hostage and I had to go find her. I had no idea where Eric lived and I wasn't about to spend my time finding out since obviously he wouldn't take her there. I decided that the first place I needed to go to find Eric was the bar he worked at, Fangtasia. Sookie knew where that was so I called her and asked her to accompany me there.

"Sam, I got a weird telepathic call from Ginnie. She said she's locked in some basement and someone kindnapped her and brought her there from your house. We need to go find Eric Sam." Sookie said concerned.

"I was going to tell you the same thing Sook and I wanted to ask if you would come with me to Fangtasia so I can speak with Eric."

"Sure Sam! I'll be ready in a minute, swing by my house and I'll point you in the direction of Fangtasia." She seemed anxious to help find Ginnie.

I thanked Sookie and then hung up my cell phone. I grabbed my jacket and my keys before leaving my trailer and hopping into my truck. As beat up as my truck was, it did what I needed it to do and arrived at Sookie's house quickly. She was waiting outside in a pink and yellow sundress with a pink shawl. She looked pretty but she already knew how I felt about her and we had even gone on a couple of dates before. I reached over the seat and opened the door for her. She got into the truck and then gave me directions on how to get to Fangtasia.

Sookie had me park my truck a few blocks away from the bar, I wasn't sure why though. I got out of the truck and helped Sookie out. I offered her my arm and we walked arm-in-arm towards Fangtasia. There was a line of people outside the bar. I guessed most of them were vampires; I'm not a huge fan of vampires. It's not that I don't like them as a race; it's that I don't like them dating my friends and family. The line moved fairly quickly and before I knew it, we were being stopped by a vampire woman at the door.

"Sookie, what are you doing here? And who is he?" The woman said gesturing to me.

Sookie said, "This is my friend Sam. His sister Ginnie was kidnapped and he thinks Eric had something to do with it."

The woman eyed me carefully before saying, "Eric stepped outside a while ago, out back. He said he had a lot on his mind. I'm sure it was about your sister. He misses her. I don't think he has her but you're welcome to ask him."

I led Sookie inside the bar and realized immediately how out of place we were here. Sookie took my hand and led me towards the stage where there were a few chairs. Eric wasn't there. An Asian vampire was walking around the stage aimlessly as if he was looking for something. Sookie touched his shoulder and he turned around.

"Chow, where's Eric?" Sookie asked him.

The Asian vampire's eyes were wide. "You don't know where Eric is? I-I thought he was with you. Pam said he stepped outside and I saw him leave but that was an hour ago. I came up here to look around and then I went outside to search the premises and he's not anywhere around here Sook. I think he was kidnapped."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ginnie's POV**

They threw Eric onto another chair across from me and rearranged the chains so he couldn't move. They ripped the duct tape off of his mouth and left him there with me. They walked out of the room.

"Ginnie, I'm so sorry about the thing with Sookie. I didn't even know what happened when I had amnesia until last night." He was sincerely sorry; I could see it in his eyes.

"Eric you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." I would've kissed his icy lips if I could have moved.

I swore we were going to be trapped in there forever until I thought of something. "You're a vampire Eric; can't you break the ropes around your wrists?"

He wouldn't even try when I asked him; I guessed he already had tried. He said, "They're not ropes...they're silver chains."

Something wasn't right. Vampires can't even touch silver, let alone tie up another vampire with it. Maybe Bill and Lorena had a human accomplice? Or even worse, maybe they weren't really Bill and Lorena. I wondered if Eric had the same idea I had.

I opened my mouth to speak but Eric said first, "They're shifters Ginnie. They're not really Bill and Lorena. We have to get out of here. If these shifters can turn into humans then they are extremely dangerous."

"Eric, if I can manage to move my chair behind yours I can try to unchain your hands." I wasn't sure if I could do it but I was sure as hell going to try. I jumped in my chair until I was positioned behind Eric's chair.

The silver chains were very small, like necklace chains. They were just draped over his hands but they were digging into his flesh and his wounds were _not_ healing. I unwrapped the chains from his wrist and heard him sigh in relief. I threw the chains onto the floor and before I knew it, my hands were untied and our feet were untied as well.

"What do we do now Eric? If they come back and realize we aren't chained to the chairs anymore..." I began.

Eric stared intently into my eyes and said, "Everything is going to be alright Ginnie. We will get out of here. Can you feel my influence on you?"

His influence? I had to stop myself from cracking up. "If you're trying to glamour me it won't work Eric. I can't be glamored."

He looked defeated. Finally after much thought he said, "Alright. Here's what we're going to do. You tell Sookie that there are shifters here that have taken on the form of Bill and Lorena. After that, we will leave here."

I nodded and tried to conjure up my energy to project my thoughts to Sookie again but this time I was weaker than the first time I tried. _Sookie! Call Bill. We're being held in an abandoned barn just outside of Shreveport. Shifters that looked like Bill and Lorena kidnapped Eric and me._

"Well, well, well...using your thoughts to call for help? Tsk, tsk. Now I'll have to kill you." The shifter that was Lorena walked back into the room and picked the silver chains off of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Sookie froze. She said, "Sam, I just got a really weird pieced message from your sister. All I got out of it was 'Bill...held in abandoned barn...shreveport...Bill and Lorena kidnapped Eric and me.'"

"Bill kidnapped my sister and Eric? Well why the hell would he do that?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Sookie snatched out her cell phone and dialed someone. "Bill! What on earth are you doing with Eric and Sam's sister?"

I tried to overhear what Bill was saying. Bill said, "Sook, I'm in Peru still. I don't have Eric or Ginnie."

Sookie's jaw dropped. "S-so you're saying that you don't know where they are? You're still in Peru with that-that Lorena?"

"I most certainly am not here with Lorena. Who gave you an idea like that? Eric?" Bill shouted.

Sookie told him that she had to go and figure out where my sister and Eric were and then she hung up her phone and threw it into her purse.

"This is even worse than we thought, isn't it Sook?" I knew the answer to my question before I had even asked it.

She nodded. "I...I don't know if I'm right on this...but I think they were taken by shifters. Shifters like you."

This was by far worse than I had thought it was going to be. I had a disturbing feeling eating at my insides that my sister would be dead by the time we got to her and Eric. A shifter that can change into another human was worse than being held captive by bloodthirsty vampires...and I'm no fan of vamps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ginnie's POV**

Eric stared into my eyes again. _God_ his eyes are gorgeous. If we weren't tied to these chairs right now I would...Eric raised an eyebrow at me. I really wish I had more control over my feelings about him...but that's pretty difficult considering how sexy he is. Eric smirked at me. Crap! I forgot he knows my feelings twenty-four seven now.

_Ginnie listen to me, I know you can hear me. When I count to three, we're going to run. Grab my hand and I'll lead us out of here._ Eric's voice came into my head as if it were my own thoughts. I had never experienced anything like that before. It scared the hell out of me. But I had to listen to him.

I gave a slight nod and waited for his cue. Meanwhile, the so-called Lorena finished picking up all of the silver chains from the floor and prepared to place them back around Eric's wrists. She bent down to place the chains on Eric's wrists when Eric gave me the cue and he grabbed my hand and bolted out of our chairs. Lorena looked genuinely shocked.

We ran through the doorway and into another room barren of anything except a staircase. Eric stopped and took both of my hands in his own and kissed them.

"Ginnie, I know I can't glamour you but please just listen to what I tell you so we can get out of here. I don't know what's on the other side of that staircase but whatever it is, I don't want to lose you to it. Just follow me and be on your guard." Eric kissed my forehead before proceeding cautiously up the staircase with me close at his side.

I wasn't entirely sure how going _up_ would get us out of the building but I followed Eric's orders and before I knew it, we were face-to-face with Bill. Well it wasn't exactly Bill but it was the shifter who looked like Bill. He looked as surprised to see us as we were to see him. There was one other door in this room and Eric glared at the shifter Bill before leading me through the door. Where we ended up was beyond what I could have even imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sook how are we going to find my sister if we aren't even sure where she is?"

Sookie looked at me and shook her head. "They may have to get out of their themselves Sam. I couldn't get a location from her message. We can go to Shreveport and look but I don't know if we will find them."

I was willing to try anything to find my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginnie's POV<strong>

We were in what looked like the lobby of a shopping mall: glass-fronted store windows, glass ceiling. All this glass would be no good when it came time for dawn. Eric dropped my hand and gave me a look that showed my next question exactly.

"How in the _hell_ did we get inside a shopping mall?" I whispered loudly.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. "Your guess is as good as mine love."

There were no other people in the shopping mall, no movement, no sign of life except for us. It was actually nice, being alone with Eric there, even though the mall gave me a really creepy feeling. The stores were all barren of any merchandise and the fountains were dry. The pennies were still covering the bottom of the water fountains though. It was nice despite the creepiness, almost like we were on a date. Well except for the fact that on a date, there wouldn't be any shape-shifters chasing after us.

"They're right behind us. Don't make a sound. When I say run, don't let go of my hand." Eric whispered into my ear.

It felt like we were in some sort of action movie, but unfortunately this was no movie. I heard footsteps approaching behind us and surprisingly they didn't sound like the shifters' had sounded in the basement. Curiosity got the best of me and I froze and turned around only to be face-to-face with...

"Run!" Eric said and then grabbed my hand.

"Eric! It's me Bill." Bill said.

Was it the real Bill or the shape-shifter Bill? I had no idea. Sookie would know, but Sookie and my brother weren't here.

Eric squeezed my hand tighter and eyed Bill carefully. "If you're really Bill, then answer me this: What blood type do you prefer?"

"Are you out of your mind Eric? You know I prefer O negative. I would also prefer that we get out of this godforsaken place." Bill was agitated that we didn't believe it was him, but then again, he didn't go through what Eric and I had to go through.

Eric nodded and said, "Sorry. I just don't want those shifters following us again. Do you know how to get us out of here?"

"Actually, yes. I do know how to get us out of here. There's another door which leads into a living room. From there we go up the staircase in the closet and then through the last door which brings us, well it brings Ginnie back to her bedroom at her brother's house." Bill looked down after saying the last part and I knew why.

I was so close to Eric's side, I could've been glued there. Not that I would be complaining about that or anything. "What do you mean it just brings me back to Sam's house? How do you guys get out of here then?"

Eric said quietly, "We can't. Vampires can't leave here. It's a curse the shifters placed on this place Ginnie."

This could _not_ be happening. I wasn't leaving this place without Eric. "Make me a vampire then! I don't care what you have to do but I'm not leaving here without you guys," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I just won't. You guys are all I have besides Sam.

Eric didn't say anything. He looked around as if an answer would somehow appear written on the ceiling or walls. He wasn't one for showing emotions, especially sadness or love.

I think Bill knew the situation was getting very emotional, very quickly because he said, "Alright, alright. Everyone calm down. There is a way we can get out of here but it's risky. If Eric and I can make it through the last door, we should be able to get back to Sam's house."

Eric wiped my tears away and hugged me tightly before Bill said, "There's still a problem however. There's no way to tell how long it will take a vampire to get through the last door and come out through the closet in your bedroom. Even if we all go through the door at the same time, vampires don't exit the doors at the same time."

By the way Bill was talking, it seemed almost like a dream I had the other night. The dream played out exactly the way this was playing out. Maybe I was a fey after all; maybe the dream I had really was a precognition.

"Bill where is this door you said we have to go through here? Are these doors portals or something?" Eric asked, still holding me close by his side.

"No they are not portals and this is not like any movie you've seen. Don't underestimate shifters Eric. The door is on the other end of this mall." Bill said.

Eric, being the overconfident vampire he is, scooped me up into his arms and moved at that quick as lightning vampire speed through the mall. We thought it would be smooth sailing from here on out. Go through some doors, up some stairs, and then we're out. We weren't made aware of the obstacles that would be in our way like the herd of shape-shifters blocking the first door we had to go through to leave this place.


	11. Chapter 11

I panicked. Today was the first time I had ever seen or met a shape-shifter other than my brother. I didn't think they would be too high on my list of favorite people after this, if there _was_ an after this.

Eric placed me gently onto my feet and said, "Stay off to the side while Bill and I take care of them."

I nodded and watched as Eric moved at vampire speed through the shifters, killing them without Bill having to even lift a finger. I was impressed. It was a bloodbath and Eric's hands and mouth were full of blood. He scooped me up into his arms again and we headed through the first door. When we came out of the other side of the door, we were in a living room. I was pretty sure at this point that I was dreaming.

Eric looked down into my eyes and smiled. His mouth was still bloody, of course, but it was at that exact moment that I knew...I could be a vampire. I mean why not? I would be stronger, faster, invincible except for wooden stakes, and most important of all, I would be able to be with Eric forever. And I mean literally _forever._ But there was one problem: the sun. I loved the outdoors. Everything about the outdoors. I've loved the outdoors since Sam and I were little kids. Another downfall about becoming a vampire? No children. Hmm...could I really sacrifice daytime, sunlight, and children all to become a vampire and spend forever with the man I love? D-don't ask me now...

The living room looked quite typical with the ordinary two couches perpendicular to a coffee table in front of a television. The television had no screen though; there was just a big gaping hole where the screen should have been. Whoever's living room this was needed a new T.V. There wasn't much else in the living room: no lamps, no doorways, not even a front door. The only other thing was a staircase which led to another door. The staircase was inside of a closet so I was a bit weary about proceeding inside. Not that I had much of a choice since I was in Eric's arms the entire time.

We reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of the last doorway in this bizarre obstacle course. Eric placed me on my feet and took my hand. "Bill, take Ginnie's other hand and don't let go until we're on the other side." Eric meant every word.

I raised an eyebrow at his command but Bill knew better than to question Eric, especially in a time like this. Bill's hand was cold but not as cold as Eric's. Being hand-in-hand with two vampires is something I can honestly say I had never even dreamt of in my whole entire life. Vampires were supposed to be scary and ugly like in those old horror movies. The two vampires I know are nowhere near ugly and well, they can be a bit scary sometimes but not the way people think.

On the count of three, Eric opened the last door which revealed complete and total darkness. I _so_ would not be venturing into a place like this on my own.

"Ginnie?" Eric said my name for what could have been the last time. Nobody knows what happens inside these...these doorways.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Eric said before turning around and stepping into the closet, leading me and Bill behind him.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Eric Northman the emotionless vampire loved me. I couldn't even tell him I loved him too, I couldn't tell him how much I loved him and how much I had loved him since the day I saw him at Fangtasia. I couldn't tell him that I had made up my mind and that I wanted to become a vampire because the second after he told me he loved me, I was back in my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Sookie and I were sitting on my couch examining a map of Shreveport and the surrounding areas when I heard a door slam down the hallway. Sookie and I flashed each other the same look before jumping up and running down the hallway. When I opened my bedroom door? Nothing. The bathroom? Nothing. Then I opened my sister's bedroom door and there she was, sitting on the floor beside her closet and crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginnie's POV<strong>

I looked up at my brother and Sookie and realized I really was home and that Eric and Bill really weren't here.

"Sookie...Bill and Eric...I don't know if they can get through or not. They said there's no way to tell how long it'll take for them to get back here." I felt tears streaming down my face.

I tried to stand and hobble towards my brother who immediately gave me a big hug. Sookie gave me a hug too which really surprised me after everything she read inside my head.

"Gin where the hell were you? I was worried sick and I thought Eric took you but we went to Fangtasia and they said he was kidnapped too." Sam helped me hobble to my bed.

I said between sobs, "There were these shape-shifters. They looked like Bill and Lorena but they weren't. They tied Eric up with silver chains and tied us to chairs. Eric saved my life and then he said he loved me and I couldn't answer him because the next second I was here." I hugged my knees and sobbed again.

Sam wanted to comfort me, I was sure of that. But he didn't know how to. He said, "Look sis, why don't you take a shower and then go to bed and relax. I'm sure Eric and Bill will show up eventually. You need to rest Ginnie."

He kissed me on my forehead and I said, "Thanks Sam, for everything. I'm glad I have a brother like you because if we didn't have each other, we wouldn't have anything. Dad died and Mom left us when we were so young," I paused, "Will you tell me if Eric comes back?"

He nodded and gave me another hug before leaving my room with Sookie. I wondered how Sookie was taking the news that Bill wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere really. I couldn't believe that I was here alone with my brother, just like when we were kids. Just like we were before I moved to Maryland to start a new life and maybe make friends. Moving to Maryland was a mistake, I should've stayed in Bon Temps because that is where my home is. I couldn't think about Eric anymore, it hurt my heart too much, thinking that something bad was going to happen to him.

I collected myself and searched for some clothes to change into after my shower. I found the red Fangtasia shirt Eric gave to me at his house to wear and a pair of black shorts. I brought the clothes into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. When I finally got a chance to look at myself in the mirror, I looked like hell. My hair was a mess, I had scratches all over my face, and I looked like I had been beaten up. A few drops of Eric's blood would heal my scratches in no time. That is, if Eric ever comes back.

I tried to stop worrying about Eric for the duration of my shower in which I used probably about half of my shampoo bottle and the rest of my bar of soap. The hot water did my body good.

The shower also gave me time to think alone. Most of my thoughts, however, were consumed with Eric Northman. But I also began to think about my past. About everything that happened to me in Maryland. My brother had not wanted me to move to Maryland when I was 18 but I did it anyway because of course I thought I knew better because my brother was 6 years older than I was. When I did move to Maryland, I had no friends there. Sam doesn't know about anything that happened to me there. It's probably better he doesn't know about what happened there because I never told a living soul about it. Lord only knows what my brother would do if he knew I was tortured and raped by a vampire in Maryland.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I got out of the shower, I had collected my emotions. I got dressed quickly and proceeded into my still empty bedroom. I really wished Eric would have been back by now but he wasn't. I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him too. I lied on my bed and flipped on the television. Dracula, Van Helsing, Salem's Lot, The Lost Boys, and Interview with the Vampire. Geez, no matter what I do I can't get away from vampires even for a minute.

I flipped off the television, frustrated and rolled over in my bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had finally relaxed on the couch when someone knocked on the front door. It was going on midnight, who the hell would be knocking on my door now? Sookie had already gone home but maybe she came back? I opened the front door and there stood Eric, my sister's boyfriend.

"Come in!" I said almost instantly.

I stepped aside and let Eric into my house before closing the door behind him. The first thing he asked was, "Where's Ginnie? Is she here? Is she okay?"

It was at that moment I realized that Eric really cared for Ginnie. "Ginnie's in her room sleeping but you can go see her. She's a wreck worrying about you. I'm worried about her myself Eric I don't think she's safe here."

"She's not and neither are you. The two of you should pack some things and come stay at my house for a while. There are no windows there so you will be well protected." Eric said.

I took his offer very seriously. "Alright that sounds good. I'll go pack some things while you tell Ginnie and then we'll take my truck."

Eric nodded and then went down the hallway to my sister's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginnie's POV<strong>

I felt someone crawl into bed with me and kiss me lightly on my lips. His lips were icy cold and incredibly enticing. I opened my eyes quickly.

"Eric! Oh my god I was so worried about you!"

He kissed me again. "Ginnie, pack your things, Sam and you are staying at my house for a while until your brother's house is safe to stay in."

I nodded and he helped me get out of bed and find my suitcase which was already packed since I hadn't had the chance to unpack it yet. He carried it into the living room for me since I was still groggy from just waking up. Sam was already waiting by the front door with a backpack on his back and his keys in his hand. He was just as anxious to go as I was.

"Can you walk okay love? We're just going to your brother's truck and then down a few blocks to my house. I'll get your brother one of the guest bedrooms and then you and I can hang out in your room." With that, Eric gave me a sly smirk.

I nodded and got into the back seat of my brother's truck with my suitcase. Eric sat in the passenger seat while Sam drove. I wanted to tell Eric I loved him too but maybe he didn't really mean it at the time. Maybe he just said it because he thought he would never see me again? Ugh this was too complicating of a matter to think about after just waking up. It was also a kind of personal matter that I didn't need my brother hearing about.

Sam pulled into Eric's driveway and lugged his suitcase up the sidewalk and Eric helped me carry mine up to the porch. Eric showed Sam to one of the guest rooms while I brought my suitcase upstairs to the room I stayed in last time I stayed here. I placed it inside the closet and then plopped onto my bed. It was nice to be back in Eric's house, it was nice to be with Eric again. But I also wondered how Sookie was doing and if Bill had gone to her house yet. I wondered if Sookie accepted Bill's proposal. With that thought, I decided to call Sookie. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that I had two missed calls from Sookie. Geez maybe I did have precognition after all.

I dialed Sookie and she answered on the first ring. "Hey Sook, did Bill come back yet?"

"Yes! That's what I was calling to tell you Ginnie! Bill came back and he wasn't with Lorena after all! I accepted his proposal and we're getting married in a few months." I don't think I have ever heard Sookie as happy as when she said that her and Bill were getting married.

I was happy for her but I didn't know how to show my enthusiasm well. "Wow congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Did you ever tell Eric you love him too? Maybe he'll propose to you sometime soon and you guys can get married when we do." She seemed serious about it but I knew that would never happen.

"Umm...No but I don't think Eric is the marrying type. Sam wants to talk to you." I lied and brought the phone to my brother Sam. Eric was still in the room with him when I gave Sam the phone. He eyed me curiously and then followed me out of the room. Sam caught up with him almost immediately and told him he needed to talk to him about something so I went back to my room and watched television again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sookie let me talk to Eric for a minute; I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and glanced at Eric who was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room. I wasn't sure whether to be furious or not.

"Eric, do you love my sister?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as if I asked a totally bizarre question. "Why do you ask me that? Did Sookie say something to you about that?"

"She told me you told Ginnie you love her. Do you?" It seemed like he didn't by the way he was answering me.

Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box and opened it. Inside of it was a gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle. And when I say huge, I mean 4 carats huge. My jaw dropped.

"I-Is that..."

"Yes it is an engagement ring and yes it is for Ginnie. That should answer your previous question." Eric smiled and put the ring box back into his pocket. "You have no objections to me marrying her do you?"

Obviously I had some objections but before I could answer, we heard the front door open and someone come inside the house.

"Eric? Are you here? You told me to come over." A woman's voice called from downstairs.

Eric bit his lip and shook his head. "Shit!"

"Who the hell is that downstairs?"

He sighed and said, "An ex dancer at Fangtasia named Noelle. We dated...well I'm not sure if you would call it dating but we were seeing each other before I met Ginnie. She has a key and I told her to come here so I could get the key back. I wasn't planning on her coming here with Ginnie here."

"Did you tell her it was over with her? And that you had a new girlfriend? Does she even know she's returning your key?" This was pissing me off really quickly.

He bit his lip again. "Not exactly. She's still in love with me probably."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ginnie's POV**

I heard someone come in the front door and then I heard a woman's voice calling for Eric downstairs. It didn't sound like Sookie so I figured I ought to go downstairs and see who it was. When I stepped out of my bedroom and peered over the railing I saw a woman dressed in a short, red, strapless dress. Who the hell was this woman? I got closer to her as I went downstairs and saw that she had bright aquamarine eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Her ruby lips were strewn into a seductive smile and at that point, I wasn't sure if she was a vampire or a human.

When she noticed me standing on the stairs she said, "And who are you? I'm Noelle and I'm looking for my boyfriend Eric. Well if you want to call having incredible sex every night dating then yes I'm looking for my boyfriend."

I just about lost it right there on the stairs. My fists were clenched as were my teeth and if this woman kept talking, Sam would have to pry me off of her. "Look, _Noelle_, I don't know who the hell you are but Eric is _my_ boyfriend and I assure you that he has no interest in seeing you."

She smirked. "I guess you're his little snack machine for the evening. Are you the new dancer at Fangtasia? It figures he only hires fangbangers now."

That was it; I lunged for her and threw her onto the ground. "I...am...not...a _fucking_ fangbanger!"

Eric and Sam ran downstairs and pulled me off of Noelle. Noelle wrapped her arms around Eric's neck as soon as Sam had me off of her. To my surprise, Eric did not look pleased at the sight of Noelle. He moved at that lightning quick vampire speed and threw her up against the wall.

"I rescind your invitation into my home and I demand you give me back my key." Eric's fangs were out; so were Noelle's. My guess was that she was a weak vampire if even I could overpower her.

Noelle threw Eric's key onto the floor and stormed out of his house slamming the door behind her. This was the second time in two weeks that I had to deal with one of Eric's _dates._ I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door. The exact same thing I did last time this happened. Except this time, Eric was at my door within seconds.

"Ginnie I'm sorry, she was someone I was seeing before I met you and I never got the proper chance to break things off because she was out of town for at least a month. I had her come over so I could get her key back." Eric sounded sincere so I opened the door.

I sighed. "Come in."

Eric came inside my bedroom and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of me and looked down into my eyes. The height difference between us was ridiculous sometimes.

"I know I said this before at a bad time but I meant it. I love you Ginnie." He kissed my forehead.

I fell into his arms and said, "I love you too Eric."

He took my hand and led me to my bed where he told me to sit because he had a surprise for me. Then he knelt down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. I nearly fainted right then and there.

He opened the little black box and inside was the hugest ring I had ever seen in my life; the diamond had to be at least four carats. He took my left hand in his and asked, "Ginnie, will you marry me?"

I bit my lip as I felt tears rolling down my face. "Yes!" I had never been surer about something in my whole life.

Eric slipped the ring onto my finger and the diamond showed like a prism all over the ceiling; it was beautiful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on his icy lips and he climbed onto the bed on top of me. We were kissing even more so than before but his fangs weren't out. I guess he learned to control that. I parted my lips to speak but my words were halted by his lips on mine again. Our tongues danced with each other before our bodies joined as one in an erotic wave of pleasure. It was then I knew why so many women offered themselves to Eric; it was as incredible and wonderful as both Sookie and Noelle had said. My breath was reduced to short, sharp gasps and I wondered how it felt for Eric who didn't have to breathe.

I wasn't sure how long it went on but sometime I think around an hour before dawn, Eric kissed me goodnight and got dressed before going downstairs into the basement where he slept. If only we could stay up together during the day and sleep together during the night like regular human couples did. If only there was a place we could go that would allow us to do that. A light went on in my brain and I hopped onto the computer in my bedroom.

I read from the page to myself, "Hammerfest is a city in Finnmark county, Norway. From November 22nd until January 21st is when the polar nights occur. The _polar night_ occurs when the night lasts for more than 24 hours. This only occurs inside the polar circles."

I nearly screamed out of joy! I could actually have a chance to stay up during the day with Eric and sleep with him at night and wake up in his arms! Oh I couldn't wait to tell him tomorrow night. While I was typing on the computer, my engagement ring glistened. I really had never seen a ring that beautiful before. Though I did mean what I said to Sookie, I really didn't think Eric was the type to settle down and get married. But, he _did_ propose to me.

I found a vampire-friendly, windowless hotel in Hammerfest and made arrangements for Eric and I to stay there for the duration of the polar nights. I wondered if Sam would want to come too. I also wondered if Sookie and Bill would want to come and have the chance to spend the days and nights like normal human couples. Oh hell, I'll just make reservations for five for the night of November 22nd until January 21st. I was lucky that they had three rooms available for us and I was also lucky that it was November 19th. Only three more days until Eric and I could live like normal human couples do; and the decision to become a vampire was still fresh in my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning around noon; dating Eric has certainly altered my sleeping times. I knew my brother Sam had went to work and I knew he would be worried if I didn't show up there but I just had to take a shower before I went anywhere. I found my Merlotte's uniform in my suitcase and brought it into the bathroom with me along with a sponge and a nice warm towel. The house was quite quiet with Eric awake and my brother at work; it was rather...peaceful. I stripped off my nightgown and stepped into the shower. After I finished rinsing my hair with my strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner I stood beneath the shower stream and let the water rinse the soap off my body. I was just about done with my shower when I heard a knock on the front door. Maybe Sam left something here or maybe it was Sookie so I quickly got dressed and then walked into the living room. The knocking came again. Eric's house doesn't have windows so I couldn't exactly look out of one and see who was out there.

"Who is it?" I called with my ear against the heavy wooden door.

"An old friend." The man said in a voice that I knew I recognized but I couldn't place where I heard it.

I opened the front door and standing there was a rather handsome man that I had never seen before in my life. His hair was dark copper and was cut into what some would call a "scene" hairstyle. He was very tall, probably around 6 feet tall. I raised an eyebrow at my "old friend" because before today I had never seen him before in my life.

"I figured you wouldn't remember me. I'm Noah Black, your ex-boyfriend." He flipped his hair so it moved out of his eyes and stared at me as if he had known me a thousand years, while I still couldn't remember him.

I wasn't sure what to say next. "Err..umm...come in!"

I stepped aside so Noah could step inside and I closed the door behind him. I gestured to the couches and he sat on the one across from me. He was _very_ enthralling. His appearance was that of someone who probably worked out a lot: very muscular and tanned skin. I dated this guy? Geez I wish I could remember that.

"So since I can't remember you for some odd reason, why don't you tell me a little bit about our relationship?" I asked him.

He leaned back on the couch and said, "Well we met when you worked at the bookstore in Annapolis and from the first day we met, we were in love. You even moved into my house and I was going to propose to you. Until that night."

"What night?"

"We ate dinner and went to sleep as usual but then the next morning you were gone and there was a note left. It said that you needed to get away for a couple of days so you were giong back home. I, being a worried boyfriend, thought the worst right away. You wouldn't have just took off like that. I called my friend Eric to see if he knew anything about a human being kidnapped by a vampire and he said he hadn't but that he would let me know if he had." He paused.

I was shocked. "You don't mean m-my Eric? Eric Northman?"

He glanced at my ring and said, "Yes I mean Eric Northman. And by the looks of that ring I will assume he is _your_ Eric."

I stared at the floor and waited for Noah to continue his story.

He sighed and said, "I got a call from Eric a few days later and he told me that a vampire that came into Fangtasia was talking about their human captive and when Eric pressed them for more information, he found out it was you that was being held captive. He made the vampire lead Eric to his house and he made him lead him to you. He said you were chained in a dark room in the basement. Eric, without even thinking, killed the vampire and rescued you. The vampire...erased your memory, compelled you so that you would have no remembrance of me or any aspect of our relationship. The only thing you would remember was every last thing the vampire did to you."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it quickly when he continued.

"I told Eric to compel you into forgetting the rape and the torture and to maybe compel you into remembering me but Eric said it wouldn't work. He said that the best thing to do would be to relocate you and let you live your life remembering only the things you needed to remember. I never saw you again. Eric took you to live with your brother in Bon Temps and then compelled the both of you into not forgetting Eric was ever there." Noah looked quite defeated. I could see how I would be in love with him.

But something still puzzled me about the situation between Eric and Noah. "Noah, why would Eric befriend a human like you though?"

"I'm not a human, I'm a shifter." I saw a glint of light flash in his amber-colored eyes.

I nodded. "Okay, you do realize I am engaged to Eric right? And that he's sleeping here?"

"Yes of course I realize that. I came over here to ask Eric and you if you would be interested in accompanying us to Hammerfest in Norway for the polar nights."

"Us? And I already made arrangements for Eric and me, my friend Sookie and her boyfriend Bill, and my brother Sam."

"You're not the only one who's engaged Ginnie. I am as well, to a woman named Cherie Stone." He said.

I nodded again and smiled, "She sounds nice. I'm very happy for you. So did you tell Eric about your engagement?"

"That's another reason I'm here. Cherie is a vampire and the only woman, other than you of course, that Eric ever loved. They dated for four years."

This conversation was taking quite an interesting turn of events. "What happened?"

"She left him, for me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam's POV**

"Sook can you watch the bar for me while I run home to check on my sister?" I knew Ginnie would have come into work today.

"Sure Sam take all the time you need." Sookie said cheerfully. I guessed she was just really happy Bill was back.

I ran outside and got into my truck and flew over to Eric's house where Ginnie and I were staying. There was another car outside of Eric's house. It was a black corvette and I recognized it from somewhere; I couldn't place my finger on where I remembered seeing it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginnie's POV<strong>

There was a knock on the front door and I knew right away it was my brother Sam. I wondered if he would remember Noah; I wondered if he ever met Noah. I certainly didn't remember him.

I walked to the front door and just like I thought, my brother Sam was at the door. He practically flew inside before I even had a chance to speak.

"Noah! Hey buddy! I haven't seen you since Ginnie moved down here." Sam acted as if he and Noah were old friends. Maybe they were, I wouldn't know.

"There's a reason I'm here Sam; I think you better sit down." Noah sat down and became serious quicker than I thought was possible.

Sam sat down beside me and across from Noah. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

Noah took a breath and said, "Well, I came because Eric is one of my closest friends, and because I just recently got engaged to his ex-girlfriend Cherie. Cherie was the only woman, other than Ginnie, that Eric ever loved. I thought that it was only right that I came here in person after he saved Ginnie's life."

"Saved Ginnie's life from what?" Sam raised an eyebrow. This was not going to be good...

"Ginnie doesn't remember so she can't tell you what happened. So I guess I'll start from the beginning...but brace yourself Sam," Noah paused. "Ginnie and I ate dinner and went to bed just like every other normal night. The next day I was going to propose to her. But anyway, I woke up the next morning to find that Ginnie was gone. There was a note that said she just needed to take some time for herself; but I knew that wasn't right. I called Eric to find out if he had heard anything at Fangtasia or around Shreveport about a vampire kidnapping a human. He was still dating Cherie at the time. When he called me back a few days later, he told me that he had overheard a vampire telling someone about his hostage named Ginnie. Well Eric said that he forced the vampire to take him to where he was holding Ginnie and then...he killed him."

"Why doesn't Ginnie remember? And what happened when Eric found her?" Sam asked.

Noah looked at me for confirmation before telling Sam the rest of the story. What choice did I have other than to let him tell him?

"Eric found her chained in a dark room in the basement. She was tortured and abused the entire time and not just by the vampire who captured her. She was being held as their blood bank and sex slave." Noah said.

Sam leapt off of the couch. "Why didn't you tell me Ginnie? Why did you let me call you those godforsaken names without even telling me what happened to you?"

Noah tried to calm Sam down. "She didn't remember much Sam. Eric glamored her into forgetting about most of it. He also glamored her into forgetting...about me. He said it would be..._better_ that way. I know he made her remember him rescuing her. How else would he end up with her now and I end up with his ex?"

Nobody said anything for quite a while until Noah spoke up again and said, "I came also because Cherie and I are going to Hammerfest and wanted to know if you guys would want to come along but then Ginnie told me that she already made reservations for you and her and Eric and two other people."

"We're going to Norway?" Sam asked me.

Well there went my surprise. "It was supposed to be a surprise...But yes I was planning on taking all of us to Norway. Eric, me, you, Bill, and Sookie. The polar nights are coming soon and the vampires can stay awake during the day with their humans and sleep with them during the night hours. So that would be Eric and me, Bill and Sookie, and Cherie and Noah."

Sam leapt off the couch and hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You're great sis. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow night." I said. "But Sam?"

"Yeah Gin?" He sat back down on the floor.

I glanced over at Noah and said, "What about Eric and Cherie? I had a...a dream or a vision or whatever you want to call it about what happened with you and Cherie. She heard about Eric rescuing me and thought there was something going on between him and me so she thought she would make him jealous...by seeing you. So...what if they still have feelings for each other?"

"Why didn't you just bring Cherie with you and ask us yourself?" Eric called from behind us.

We had been talking for so long I hadn't even realized that the sun had gone down and Eric was awake.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I've updated this but school just started back up again and I've been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend, who looks exactly like Eric Northman by the way. =]**

**Anyway, I'm so so sorry for making you all wait such an uberly long time for the update. Please review if you would like me to continue this. **

* * *

><p>"Eric...I was just talking to my..." I began.<p>

Eric appeared in front of me at that vampire speed and stared down into my eyes. "Your _ex-f__iancé _Noah Black. The man now engaged to _my ex-girlfriend_ Cherie," he moved to stand in front of Noah now, "It's _certainly_ been quite a while now; hasn't it Noah? But then again, Ginnie wouldn't know."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from exploding on Eric for admitting to glamoring me and making me forget any shred of feeling I ever had for Noah. Apparently Eric didn't know that I was holding myself back from him because he didn't stop going on and on about the past and about Cherie.

"I thought we made a deal. I save her life, and she doesn't remember a thing about you. You agreed to those terms and now you have the audacity to come into my house to tell my fiancée about everything I made her forget. And then you tell me that you're engaged to my ex-girlfriend. The one that only dated you to make me jealous." Eric towered over Noah even after Noah stood up. I was terrified that they were going to start fighting physically; what could Sam or I do then?

It seemed like Sam read my mind because he stood up and stepped between the two of them. Well Sam is a shape-shifter too so I guessed he could match Noah's strength. It still frightened me though, seeing my brother stepping in between my ex and my fiancé.

Noah took a step back, surrendering. "The only reason I came by here was to invite the two of you to come to Hammerfest with us for the Polar Nights. From November 22nd until January 21st is when the polar nights occur. The polar night occurs when the night lasts for more than 24 hours. You and Ginnie could stay awake during the day and sleep during the night, same as Cherie and me."

"You honestly thought that it would be _safe_ for all of us to go on a little road trip together?" Eric raised an eyebrow at Noah who was sitting back on the couch now.

I wanted to speak up. It was my idea to even go to Hammerfest with Eric and Sam in the first place. I should have been taking the blame for this instead of Noah, but then would Eric think I still had feelings for Noah? Obviously I didn't have feelings for Noah; I couldn't even remember the feelings I _did_ have for him. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me so I stepped in the conversation. "Eric, _I_ wanted to go to Norway with you, Sam, Sookie, and Bill. Noah and Cherie want to go too. We can live like regular humans for a few months Eric, it would be wonderful."

His gaze shifted to me and softened. I was his weakness; probably the only human other than Sookie that he could actually tolerate. "Fine. We'll go to Norway. But if _he_ starts anything with me, you _know_ I won't hesitate to kill him." He gestured to Noah before leaving the room angrily.

We sat in silence for a while, Sam, Noah and I; with Eric in one of his jealous, pissed-off moods, you were walking on egg-shells with every word you said. I sighed and then left the room following Eric into his-well our-bedroom. He was lying on the bed with his hands beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. I lied on the bed beside him and rested my head on his chest. I felt the vampire coldness through his tank top on my cheek; I had gotten used to that by now, but the not breathing part still got to me sometimes. It was always creepy lying with someone who had no heartbeat or need to breathe.

"Why are you so pissed off tonight?" I could get away with asking Eric things like that, I was his fiancée after all.

He placed his hand on my back and then stroked my hair. "Remembering things like that is rather...agitating. I glamored you and made you forget about the man you truly loved."

I laced my fingers with his and he kissed my forehead. "Eric...you saved my life. And you know what? You're the man I truly love Eric Northman."

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I heard Sookie and Bill come upstairs with Sam and Noah. I wanted to just stay in Eric's arms but if we were going to Norway for two months tomorrow night, then we needed to pack.

"Norway huh? We need to pack then." Bill said holding Sookie's hand. She was wearing the engagement ring Bill gave her; it was really beautiful.

I sat up but Eric remained where he was, of course. He wasn't really one to do something for somebody other than himself. I walked over to my closet and opened it to pull out my suitcase and clothes but the closet was empty. "Umm...Eric, where is my-"

Before I could even finish asking my question, Eric leapt off the bed and pulled three suitcases out from underneath the bed. "But how did you...that's _all _our stuff?"

"I don't require much, I'm a vampire." He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me close to him.

I was really expecting him to bite me, not that I minded. "What about them? They need to pack too."

"Everyone has until eight o'clock tomorrow night to pack and arrive here. We'll go to the airport together from there." He kissed my neck in the same place he bit me last.

Everyone talked about the trip tomorrow but I felt myself falling asleep standing up in Eric's arms; geez, I just woke up a few hours ago and already I'm tired? I shook myself awake and Eric eyed me curiously. "Ginnie, you can go to sleep if you're that tired you know. I want to discuss some things with them further about the trip tomorrow downstairs." He laid me onto my bed and pressed his icy lips to mine before turning around and heading downstairs.

"Eric wait!" I called to him before he left the room completely. He stopped and appeared at my bed using that vampire speed.

I swallowed and hesitated before I said what I was about to say next; I had no idea how Eric would react to it, or how anyone else would react to it. Of course, Eric's opinion was more important than everyone else's but what about Sam's opinion? He was my brother after all. Eric raised a blonde eyebrow at me; it must have been obvious that I was contemplating something in my head.

"Will you...make me into a vampire?" I blurted out finally. I knew it was a painful and potentially risky process but I wanted to be a vampire, I was sick of being inferior to people like Cherie and Noelle and all of Eric's other vampire ex-girlfriends.

A small smirk grew across his face as he asked, "Are you sure about that? Once you die and become a vampire, there's no going back."

I kissed Eric's cold lips and pulled him on top of me on my bed, exposing my neck to him completely. "Do it."

He hesitated and stared into my eyes so intently, it was as if he was staring _through_ them. I took a deep breath and then he dug his fangs into my neck, draining every ounce of blood out of my body.


End file.
